


Kevamie Dance au

by McFaye



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Human Gems (Steven Universe), M/M, kevamie - Freeform, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye
Summary: Kevin and Jamie are dancers at Pearl and Amethyst's dance studio. I didn't make this au, but I'm not entirely sure who did





	1. Chapter 1

If anyone asked him, he was the best dancer, technically. He actually had good moves, and didn’t look like a fish out of water while performing them. He’d move seamlessly to whatever music happened to be playing, usually some form of trap music. He had even started taking lessons downtown. The building had one very large room, and looked like it used to be abandoned, but it was owned by a couple who would teach dance lessons. Due to bad scheduling, at the same time. That was where the technically came in.

It wasn’t his teachers, Amethyst and Pearl, he considered them to be equals, about as humble as anyone could expect him to be. But he only considered himself the best hip hop dancer. Right on the other side of the room was probably the only other student, a ballet dancer, and Kevin stepped down from the role of ‘Best Dancer Ever’ for him. It was a different type of dancing, it was judged differently, he kept telling himself to distract from the fact that for once, he wasn’t the best. Though another reason for considering him to be so high up in his rankings was because he had a bit of a crush on him.

For now, they were ‘rivals’. They technically weren’t involved in the same events, but when two very different types of music are blaring in an echoey room at the same time there has to be a little level of competition. They were very different, and Kevin would always tease the ballet dancer, Jamie, for it. He and Amethyst stood together, her hand only a few inches above the button on the speaker. Jamie followed Pearl’s form, gracefully spinning and stepping, doing whatever fancy French sounding names those moves were called, and Amethyst slammed her hand onto the radio, blasting out loud trap music at top volume, making Jamie stop and Pearl fall on her ass. She immediately rose to yell at Amethyst.

“Amethyst, we respect you and your student’s music choices as much as we hope you do ours, but ballet is a sacred dance! It’s graceful, it has form, it’s complicated!”

“Is it lonely up there on your pedestal, P?” Amethyst said with a smirk. Pearls face contorted and she turned on her heel.

“Jamie! Take ten! I’m going to get some coffee. Your form was excellent. Keep working on those pivots.” She opened the front door and Kevin yelled his order quickly as she walked next door to the coffee shop, slamming the door, making it obvious she was probably going to bring him a glass of old rain water.

“She’ll be fine, she’ll probably bring coffee back for everyone. Kevin, you can take ten too. You’re doing great. I’m gonna go and see if she’ll get me some ice to chew on.” She swung open the door and followed Pearl’s path, leaving Kevin and Jamie alone.

Kevin sat down on the floor next to the window and picked up his towel, wrapping it around his neck and wiping some sweat off. He grabbed his water bottle and opened it, but was distracted by watching Jamie practice his routine silently. He was so graceful, and he twirled beautifully. Kevin barely noticed that his water bottle was dripping all over his shirt. He snapped back to reality and brought the bottle up to his mouth. Jamie saw this out of the corner of his vision. Usually Kevin was more discreet about watching Jamie dance, and he immediately looked around the room as if the water was only because he was looking all around the room and only happened to see Jamie.

He originally was opposed to having to share the studio with someone else. But as they talked more, as he saw Jamie in those tights more, he developed a crush. Not to mention Jamie was simultaneously the easiest and hardest person to talk to. They had so much in common, yet Kevin chose his words exceptionally carefully, he wanted Jamie to like him. 

Jamie’s leap was a little off and his ballet shoes slipped on the smooth, wooden floor. Watching someone fall or about to get injured was as if it was slowed down. The moment you realize what’s going to happen but you just can’t look away. You want to help but you force yourself to watch it happen. Kevin quickly capped his water bottle and ran over to him. He panicked a little. He knew nothing about medical stuff.

“Uh, you alright? Jamie?” Jamie groaned in pain as he grabbed his ankle. Kevin crouched down and put his hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t help freaking out a little bit, he never knew what to do when people were hurt or upset, it made him nervous. They heard a bell ring as Pearl and Amethyst walked back through the door, Pearl carrying a tray of everyone’s specific orders.

“Why’s Jamie on the floor?” Amethyst asked through a mouthful of ice. Jamie looked up with a couple tears in his eyes. Kevin felt really bad for him, he really seemed to be in pain.

“I think he fucked up his ankle trying to do one of the dance things.” Amethyst handed him her cup of ice and he held it against his ankle.

“You should probably take him to the hospital.” Pearl set down a cardboard tray of coffees for everyone on the floor. Jamie winded as he pressed the ice cup against his ankle.

“It’s not broken or anything, I can just rest for tonight and then we can perform at the civic center tomorrow nigh-“ Pearl make a ‘tut tut’ noise as she shook her head.

“When one has an ankle injury it’s best to stay off of it for one to two weeks. You do have an understudy, you know.” Jamie sighed. Ever since he had started performing, he’d never missed a show, and he was really looking forward to this one.

Kevin sat down next to him and patted him on the back. They were pretty different in terms of dance styles, but every time they danced they were always about fifteen feet away from each other, they had gotten pretty close. The sound of classical symphony clashing with heavy bass was truly an amazing sound. They were talking between learning new moves and practicing routines for the umpteenth time. They’d tease each other about being dainty or dancing like a flopping fish. Then Amethyst would bring up how she and Pearl always had the same little debates before they started dating, and Kevin and Jamie would stop talking and go back to dancing, swearing their faces were red merely from the exercise. They really did care about each other regardless.

“If you guys want I can drive Jamie back to his place. You took the bus here, right?” Jamie nodded, he’d been taking the bus since he didn’t have the money to get his car fixed. Pearl nodded and dismissed them. Keeping Kevin dancing while Jamie was sitting on the floor clutching his ankle seemed pretty unfair to them.  
—  
Kevin had propped Jamie up with an arm around him as they made his way to Kevin’s car. Jamie had said over and over again that he didn’t have to do this, he was fine, though he was freezing, still wearing his t-shirt, tights, and ballet shoes. The snow seeped through the thin fabric and soaked his socks. 

Kevin had driven him to his house, helped him inside, and as he sat on the couch Kevin put a pillow under his uninjured ankle unknowingly, until Jamie switched it when he wasn’t looking. Jamie felt really bad about it, even though he could barely walk. He didn’t think it was fair for Kevin to take time out of his day to take care of him.

“There you are. Do you need anything else?” Kevin stood by his side ready to help him. He wanted him to be comfortable and happy. He really cared about him, and he couldn’t just leave him alone. 

“No I’m good. I’ve already taken up too much of your time.” Kevin shook his head.

“I will not just leave you here. You wouldn’t be able to get up.” Kevin sat down next to Jamie. 

“Well, thank you. I don’t know anybody else who would do this for me.” Jamie scooted a little closer to him, curling in on himself and leaned his head on Kevin’s arm.

Kevin froze. He reminded himself that Jamie was only doing this because he was taking care of him. It wasn’t a romantic gesture, he was just showing some friendly affection. He relaxed and slowly wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Jamie leaned in closer, attempting to sleep with his cheek buried into his arm. Jamie started to drift off as Kevin looked at his peaceful face. He was always peaceful. He danced with so much grace, his face was always beautifully serene as he twirled. Kevin smiled at him. He leaned his head on Jamie’s, his hair tickling the side of his face.

“I know you wanted to dance in the show tomorrow.” Jamie looked up from his attempt to sleep to talk to Kevin. He nodded as best he could with Kevin’s head on his.

“Well, your dancing today was really great. You would have been amazing, I’d have loved to see you- it.” 

Jamie smiled at Kevin wanting to see him dance specifically, but pretended he was only complimented on his moves. He didn’t think Kevin would ever like him back, and him saying he wanted to see him dance whilst holding him as he tried to sleep was the closest he’d ever get. But then again it was by no means a bad occurrence. 

“Thank you but, it’s getting a little late. I’ll live, you can go.” Kevin couldn’t help but feel like Jamie was trying to get rid of him on purpose, people always were. 

“Well at least let me take you to your bed.” Jamie nodded and Kevin got up and pulled Jamie with him. When they got to the stairs, Kevin didn’t want to give him anymore pain, so he sweeped him up bridal style.

“This good?” Jamie nodded again, his face heating up. Jamie was surprisingly light, and they made it up the stairs in the same amount of time it’d take for Kevin to do it himself. 

Kevin pushed open Jamie’s bedroom door with his back and looked around. There were a large amount of beautifully kept plants, there were bean bags on the floor, and Christmas lights were hung on the wall, not anywhere else, as if he only needed enough festivities for his room. He set Jamie down on the bed, and was about to walk to Jamie’s dresser when he said that his ballet clothes weren’t that uncomfortable, and only took off his shoes, throwing them on the floor. Kevin stood next to Jamie’s bed as he got comfortable, ready to switch off the lights when he was. 

“I know I said it a dozen times, but thank you. You’re really, really thoughtful. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Jay.” Jamie didn’t even think about it, he couldn’t help his hand on the side of Kevin’s face, bringing his lips down to his, or kissing him. Slowly, he realized what he was doing, and pulled away rather quickly. 

They stared at each other, they had no idea what they were supposed to do now. There was no going back to the old friendship now. They both stammered, trying to say something, but no coherent words would form.

“Well! Uh, night Jamie, see ya!” Kevin switched off the lights and walked the through the door, closing it abruptly and fast walking down the stairs. Unfortunately the cold weather outside was not good at making faces less red.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kevin decided not to address what had happened last time and to go and take care of Jamie, his ankle certainly didn’t heal overnight. He had gotten his clothes on and went to the door with a plastic bag of snacks for Jamie when his phone beeped. He took the ancient phone out of his pocket and fiddled with the little buttons. He didn’t understand why he still had that thing. He had gotten a text from Jamie. ‘My mom offered to take care of me until my leg gets better, see you at practice in two weeks :)’. Even with that smiley face at the end Kevin could tell how awkward it was.

Though Jamie was the one who had kissed him, he could tell he didn’t want to be around him for the next two weeks, not after that, but he still felt guilty. Jamie was avoiding him. He replied and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He looked down at the bag of snacks and threw it onto the couch and left it there, even though he wouldn’t be going to Jamie’s he couldn’t in good conscience eat them. He stomped up the stairs to his room. 

“So much for that, then.” He dramatically exhaled and flopped onto his unmade bed.

He turned over to look at his wall, decked out in posters of bands he barely listened to anymore, then he looked at his desk with little trinkets scattered across it. His eyes fixated on a little wooden figurine of a dancer that still had the ‘50 cents’ sticker on it. Jamie had found it at a thrift store and gave it to Kevin because ‘he thought he’d like it’, and he did like it. He thought it was pretty adorable, and he was really happy that Jamie was thinking of him enough to buy him something. Sure it was only fifty cents but he loved it anyway. He pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the desk and picked it up.

He turned it around and looked at it closer, it was a little ballet dancer, it looked a little like Jamie, he didn’t understand why he didn’t just keep it if it looked so much like him. He smiled to himself and set it down. He wanted to go back to Jamie’s, take care of him anyway and give him the bag of snacks and make him comfortable. With all these clearly correlating thoughts he still couldn’t put it together that he wanted to be with Jamie.  
—

Kevin sat up in his bed, shoving the snacks in his mouth as if they were for him all along. He stared at the TV on his wall while the rest of the room and outside was dark. He was doing his best to forget the awkwardness of dance practice that day. Even though the bass of the music that went with his routine blared, without the competing noise of the classical music it might as well have been silence. Even though Pearl and Amethyst were there he might as well have just been alone. It didn’t mean anything if Jamie wasn’t there. He didn’t realize just how much time he spent absentmindedly looking at him, making small talk with him between routines. It had always seemed like it was only taking up moments before, but without him he and Amethyst had finished the routine in a little over ten minutes. He brought some candy from the bag up to his mouth, but passed out, falling back onto his pillow before he could eat it.  
—

Two weeks hadn’t seemed like that long a period of time when he thought he’d be taking care of Jamie, but now that it was over it felt like it’d been a month since he had seen Jamie. He never realized just how much time he spent with him, and how much time he wanted to spend with him. After finishing the routine with no hiccups for the umpteenth time in two weeks he sat down against the wall and picked up his water bottle. He’d normally leave right about now but he was exhausted. Emotionally, not physically. 

“You just gonna sit there all day?”

“Just a little longer if that’s alright.” He heard the door chime as he saw Pearl come in.

“Oh guys, guess who’s here!” She stood aside and Jamie stepped inside the building, wearing his ballet outfit again as if he was just here like he was here everyday. 

“Thanks for the introduction, Pearl.” 

He scratched the back of his neck, laughing faintly. He looked up and met Kevin’s eyes and his smile faded. He moved his gaze to Pearl and began to talk to her about catching up on the routine. They began their routine shakily, Jamie still getting used to dancing again after two weeks. There wasn’t much of a point anymore, Jamie had missed the event he was supposed to dance in anyway, his routine wasn’t needed anymore.

Kevin was still sitting there. He should have left thirty minutes ago, when he finished, but he couldn’t stop watching Jamie. He was so confused, so confused as to why Jamie was avoiding him after not seeing him for two weeks until he remembered why. Jamie had kissed him, and wouldn’t let him take care of him, or even try to talk about what happened. Why it was so hard to just clear the air, no matter what they decided the resolution was he didn’t know. It was never hard for him to speak his opinion, regardless of how other people felt, but maybe that was why he was so commonly referred to as a jerk.

Jamie had ended his routine and after chatting with Pearl, saying a goodbye, he turned on his heel to leave. Kevin sat up quickly and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He changed his expression to a fake charming smile and spoke through gritted teeth to Pearl and Amethyst. 

“May I have a word alone with Jamie, please?” They nodded and walked out through the side door and sat on the bench outside. Jamie’s eyes were wide but he didn’t look at Kevin.

“Is, is something wrong?” Kevin cocked his eyebrow.

“Gee I don’t know, I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you and you blew me off and didn’t contact me for a whole two weeks but maybe that’s just me, huh?” Jamie shook his head.

“Kevin, I didn’t think you wanted to see me, I didn’t think you were, particularly happy about what I-“

“You didn’t? Maybe you’d have liked to see me. Maybe you’d have liked to know my response, buuuut if you don’t want it I suppose I’ll just go.”

“I do. I do want to know.” He had switched from avoiding eye contact to full on staring into his pupils. Kevin smirked. 

“That’s a quick change in behavior.” Jamie scratched his arm, trying to gear Kevin away from his unnecessary flirty schtick.

“What is your response.” Kevin made to lean in and stopped. 

“Was your mom really taking care of you the past couple of weeks?” Jamie stopped leaning in himself. He pulled back a little. He couldn’t make himself respond. Kevin narrowed his eyes at him.

“You haven’t been just fending for yourself for all this time have you?” Jamie resumed his staring at the ground. 

“Jamie, you know I was going to come over right? You didn’t have to do that, is your ankle actually properly healed yet?”

“Probably? I just, I didn’t want you coming over because I didn’t know what I was supposed to do since I, well. I didn’t know how the conversation would go but no matter how it went I just didn’t wanna face the odds. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize. Just, next time you need help, ask. I care about you, you know. I had to eat all those snacks I got for you myself, and that was a lot of snacks. My stomach still kinda hurts.” Jamie snickered.

“I even got you your favorite chips I hate and I ate all of them. The things I do for you, sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart?” It has just occurred to Kevin that they weren’t in an established relationship yet, and that he called him sweetheart.

“Sure, why not?” Jamie was about to ask him what he meant but he noticed Kevin leaning in. 

When Jamie randomly kissed Kevin the night he broke his ankle he didn’t get to completely appreciate how nice it was. He hadn’t even actually kissed anyone before and he’d just rushed it, and he finally had a chance to appreciate it. He should have pulled away after a reasonable amount of time, but Jamie just wrapped his arms around him tighter and pulled him closer. He barely pulled away for a breath, it wasn’t a rough kiss, it felt like sunny afternoons, the golden hour just before the darkness of night set in, which was partly because that was actually the current time of day.

Pulling back felt like a violent and unnecessary act, even though it was a rather gentle and slow action. Jamie didn’t even think about moving his arms from his back. He fell onto Kevin’s chest, making a purposeful ‘oof’ sound. Kevin laughed softly and rubbed his back.

Amethyst had been pressed up against the door, watching the whole scene unfold, and Pearl watched over her shoulder after berating her for invading their personal lives. 

“Amethyst pull away from the door now. It’s none of our business.” Amethyst shook her head.

“I know you’re usually in charge of coordinating events and stuff, but do you think you could get them a performance together, bring together the different styles?” She looked back at Pearl expectantly. Pearl hummed.

“I mean, Jamie was looking forward to that ballet performance forever, and Kevin hasn’t had an event in forever. It’s time for them to actually use what they’ve learned. Like a, a fusion of the dances.”

“A fusion dance?” She looked back in through the window at Kevin and Jamie hugging.

“I think we can do that.”


	3. Chapter 3

When it came to events and coordinating things, Pearl was usually in charge, she was the most responsible, but she actually gave Amethyst more say in it this time. She had suggested fusing Kevin and Jamie’s dancing styles after all, and they had already appeared to be dating. Not to mention they fit together so well, not just them but their styles as well. After all, Pearl and Amethyst had the same styles corresponding to their students, and they were always able to blend them together perfectly. Kevin and Jamie didn’t understand how. They had gotten to the studio before Pearl and Amethyst, weird, they were always there first. Mostly because they were the teachers.

The two had sat on the studio floor talking many times over, but it felt different this time, since they had gotten together. They had been dancing in the same room at the same time for so long, both wondered why they hadn’t started dating sooner. Yet, they felt more nervous talking to each other now, as if they’d mess something up just by talking about something mundane. Jamie fiddled with the straps on his ballet slippers as he talked, and Kevin tapped on the cover of his water bottle. Suddenly there was a chime as the door swung open to reveal their instructors.

“You guys ready to go?” Kevin squinted.

“Go where?” Pearl tutted. 

“I sent you all a text last night about this.” Kevin didn’t mention that he ate too much snacks and then passed out at about 8 o'clock. Pearl had texted Jamie so much he muted her from notifications just for one night so he could sleep and forgot about it. Luckily he remembered when the lessons were.

“We’re going on a field trip?” Jamie seemed kind of excited. Though he was anxious to dance again after twisting his ankle, it still hurt sometimes when he did certain moves. He didn’t tell Kevin because he would have just worried over him. His smile then faltered when he thought about a trip to a museum, aquarium, or something that requires a lot of walking.

“Are we gonna have to walk?” Jamie’s question could have been interpreted as lazy, but Kevin saw him holding his ankle in advance. He leaned over and reassured him that he’d carry him wherever, prompting Pearl to roll her eyes.

“In order to prepare you two for your next event, we are going to watch a dance with the basic fundamentals of your new routine. It has the same concept, but your routine will be much more detailed, and focused on different styles and moves.” Jamie and Kevin shared some confused glances out of the corner of their eyes. Neither of them knew what she was talking about.

“Now come on you two! The car awaits!” Jamie breathed a sigh of relief. They got up to follow Pearl to the door. They walked outside to her car. It was some older model, but didn’t look rickety in the least, Pearl kept it in good shape. Kevin opened the door for Jamie, who blushed and giggled before getting in. 

Kevin leaned his head against the window of Pearl’s car, trying his best not to inhale the overwhelming scent of clean. Sure he kept his car nice, even had about two air fresheners in there, but it was like every inch of her car was covered in Clorox, and then flowery perfume in an attempt to cover that up, but that only made it worse. He watched Pearl fiddle with the radio for about five minutes before she started the car. Finally she put a CD in the slot. Classical music, of course.

It sounded familiar, like something Jamie might have danced to before. Then there were bursts of bass and hip hop. It must have been recorded from when they would play their music at the same time. It was decent quality, as if it was for some show. Kevin thought of it as good music, but since becoming Jamie’s boyfriend, he couldn’t help listening to them without thinking of something poetic that he couldn’t put into words. Jamie had the big vocabulary, not him. He looked over to see Jamie humming along to the classical bits he knew by heart, and tapping on the middle seat in time to the music that Kevin would dance to so often. Jamie had caught him staring, and he resorted to looking out the window like he didn’t do anything. He could hear Jamie snicker between the humming and tapping.

The car came to a stop outside a fancy looking building that Kevin hadn’t seen before. They must have left town. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, walking towards the steps. It looked expensive, even by his standards. He wondered how Pearl would be able to get them in there. Jamie walked around the car to stand beside him, looking at the ornate design of the building. Kevin brushed his hand and grabbed it. Jamie looked back at him surprised, only for Kevin to jokingly turn his head, as if he had no idea what he was so surprised about.

“Come on now, if we take too long we’ll have to climb over people to get to our seats.” Pearl walked forward and onto the steps, followed closely by Amethyst. Kevin began walking towards the large steps, Jamie trailing behind, intertwining their fingers. As they walked Pearl looked back at their hands clasped together.

“I hope you two realize this isn’t a date. This is for you to get a better idea of your new routine. You can hold hands later.” Kevin was confused. Routine? Didn’t she mean routines? He looked to Jamie for clarification and he only gave a shrug as he let go of Kevin’s hand, upon Pearl’s request. Kevin huffed.

They walked into a large auditorium, and as Pearl had predicted, the majority of the seats were filled. She took a handful of tickets out of her pocket and looked for their seating group. Kevin glanced down at Jamie’s hand again, straining himself not to hold it again. They made their way to their seats, and the stage remained empty and the lights on. It would probably be a little while until it started. After setting her stuff down, Amethyst rose again.

“You guys want any snacks?” 

She outstretched her hand for money, making it clear she wasn’t paying for it. Kevin gave her his soda order and Jamie declined. He didn’t like imposing, even if it was with his own money. Amethyst slowly inched around the surrounding people’s legs to get to concessions. Pearl had emphasized for them not to view this as a date, but made the mistake of seating Kevin and Jamie right next to each other. Kevin grabbed Jamie’s hand, intertwining their fingers as Pearl skimmed over the show program. Jamie would have said something about this not being a date if he didn’t think this was pretty romantic. Dinner and a show, well only for Kevin, and technically it was a drink, but Jamie didn’t care.

Amethyst squeezed her way through the other people and resumed her seat, holding a large soda cup and nachos. Kevin didn’t understand how such a fancy theater would sell nachos but if he wanted to sneak some when she wasn’t looking he wouldn’t ask. She leaned over and held the soda out for him.

“They didn’t have any orange soda so I got Coke.” Kevin rolled his eyes and took the cup from her and sipped on the straw. He made a face as he forced himself to swallow it.

“This tastes like feet and old pop rocks.” Amethyst leaned back to her seat.

“Like I said, Coke.” Kevin slumped back in his seat, grabbing a chip from the container she held and taking too much of the portion of melted cheese.

“Can I have some of the jalapeños?”

“Don’t get greedy.”

Suddenly the lights dimmed and room was completely dark. Kevin looked down at where he assumed his drink was, and looked over to Jamie. For some reason he liked this soda, and he definitely wasn’t going to drink it himself. He nudged Jamie’s shoulder with it, pushing for him to take it. Jamie grabbed the cup and drank it. Jamie then looked around at Pearl and Amethyst, both had their eyes on the curtain, preparing for it to raise. 

As the show began, Kevin felt Jamie’s hand on his. It was clear Jamie was also not happy about this not being a date, and would much rather have this be a romantic outing. Kevin looked down at Jamie’s hand, and intertwined their fingers. Kevin smiled at him, and once making sure that Pearl and Amethyst weren’t looking at them, he leaned his head onto Jamie’s shoulder. They hadn’t even been paying attention to the show, just cuddling together and gazing at each other.

When they did look at the show, instead of thinking of the routine and the moves like they were supposed to, they completely forgot they weren’t on a date. Watching the couple dance in formation with their styles combining didn’t even remind them of how they should’ve been focusing. Kevin looked back down at Jamie, silently sipping the drink Kevin had so generously given to him. He looked so adorable, watching the show, and then glancing back to Kevin with a cute expression when he noticed he was staring. He took the straw out of his mouth and laughed. Even before they started dating Kevin had a habit of staring at Jamie. He of course, couldn’t help it. His face was so beautiful and he had the sweetest smile. He began leaning down to kiss him, his eyes closing as he got closer to him. Their lips were about to touch when Kevin felt Pearl wap the back of his head.

“You buffoons, the show is over. Have you been paying any attention at all?” Kevin had to stop him himself from shaking his head. Jamie was giggling a little.

“Who says buffoons anymore?” Pearl waved off Kevin’s question.

“Just because you two haven’t had a performance in, what, half a year? Doesn’t mean you can just slack off. As soon as we get back to the studio we begin training immediately and now you two will have no background reference for your routine.”

“Don’t you mean routines?” Pearl looked Jamie right in the eyes.

“I do not. In case you haven’t noticed, those dancers practically blended into each other, so gracefully. They were basically one person.” Jamie tilted his head trying to understand what Pearl meant. He was an amazing ballet dancer, he could be given that much, but Pearl happened to speak even outside of his comprehension. How were he and Kevin supposed to dance and become one person?

“Now then, let’s go. Also, I’d appreciate if you would do that on your own time, guys.” She gestured towards the two men, their hands intertwined and Kevin’s head on Jamie’s shoulder.

\--

“Oy vey, from the top you two!” Though it was technically Amethyst who was supposed to be in charge of this routine, but Pearl couldn’t stop herself from being a leader.

Kevin and Jamie were both very experienced in their own ranges of expertise. Kevin knew exactly how to move his body to the pulses of the music. He was so good at what he did that he even had a slogan for when he was getting into the zone (“It’s Kevin Time”). Kevin acknowledged that Jamie was the best dancer besides him, and he had good reason to believe that.

Jamie’s dancing had to be more planned, ballet was a more choreographed art, and he didn’t have the option to be as free with it. Though, as the classical music played, Jamie could maneuver beautifully as the piano notes echoed throughout the room. He was incredibly graceful, save for a slight slip that resulted in a minor ankle spraining, but when he wasn’t falling on his ass and clutching his ankle he nimbly danced. He was an expert at memorizing the foot positions and executing them well.

Unfortunately, all that staring and pining to each other during lessons didn’t help either get better at the other’s techniques.

Kevin’s movements made him look like a fish out of water, his feet in the wrong positions every step of the way. Jamie moved awkwardly, unable to put forth the emotion Kevin could into moving his hips or doing some motion in a natural way. Pearl and Amethyst had decided the first step to be able for them to fuse their styles was to understand them. Then the first step of that was to have them practice with the other’s moves and routines.

“Okay, Jamie, please try to be a little more natural with that.”

“She means you look like Gumby trying to twerk.” Pearl was going to reprimand Amethyst for that, but thought better of it.

“Well, she’s right.”

“Pearl!” Kevin doubled over laughing as Jamie’s face heated up.

“Tsk tsk, get your ass in gear, Gumby.” Jamie shot Kevin a dirty look as he slapped him on the back.

“As if you’re one to talk, you eel.” Now Kevin was the one glaring at Pearl. Of course she was a good teacher, she was also very honest.

Kevin was not doing much better than Jamie, falling over onto his back whenever he tried to do what Jamie instructed him to do. He didn’t even know what a plie was. The classical music he once adored while watching Jamie dance was fingernails on a chalkboard to him now. It was mocking him, similar to how Jamie felt about being synced to Kevin’s music.

Pearl sighed and sat down, signaling for Amethyst to take charge. She stood up and cleared her throat, throwing her long hair over her shoulder, moving some of it from in front of her eye. Kevin and Jamie stopped, panting and embarrassed. They thought they knew the other’s dances so well, but their lack of coordination showed. They were so good at what they did usually, but they flopped at what the other was best at.

“Who’re you calling ‘eel’?” Jamie was now sitting on the floor, worn out from attempting to perform Kevin’s main routine and getting slightly humiliated by Pearl. 

“Well then do it again, Kevin. Prove me wrong and do the plie again.” Kevin’s face fell as he struggled to remember what he was supposed to do for that move. His movements were awkward as he pretended he knew what he was doing.

“Okay, Jamie, could you please help him into the beginning position?” Jamie nodded, propping himself up on his arm.

“Alright, so you move your left leg outwards like-” Pearl shook her head.

“No, physically please. I’ve tried to tell him but his body won’t do it.” Jamie nodded again, getting up, his body tired from near exhaustion. He clumsily tried to move Kevin’s arms, successfully getting them into the correct position for the move.

“Uh, there you go.”

“Legs too, Jamie.” Jamie’s face flushed slightly, stiffly moving to grab his thigh to move it a little to the left.

“Oh come on Jamie, you can’t tell me you haven’t touched his thighs before. Just pretend like you’re doing i-”

“Amethyst!”


End file.
